The invention relates to a switching system for a projection system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a simple and low-cost switch of a switching system for a projection system and a method thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional switching system 100 for a projection system including a mirror 102, an electromagnet 104, a spring 106, a laser detector 108 and a controller 110. The laser detector 108 detects the position of the mirror 102, and sends position information of the mirror 102 to the controller 110. Then the controller 110 adjusts a frequency and a magnetic force of the electromagnet 104. Since the controller 110 controls the electromagnet 104 according to the result of laser detector 108, the switching system 100 is a closed loop switching system.
The laser detector 108 increases the complexity of the switching system 100. The controller 110 also requires a complex control program. Thus, the cost of conventional switching system 100 is very highest.